


Trust

by TrueCrossGhoul



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Referenced Smut, post-sex arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCrossGhoul/pseuds/TrueCrossGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Flames up during sex, revealing his demon identity to Bon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what was going through my head when I wrote this

"So let me get this straight, yer a demon?" Bon asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Rin scratched his cheek, which had started to heat up. 

"Ah, um... No?" He responded. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, maybe because ya burst into flames while we were havin' sex?" Bon argued, obviously getting more aggravated with every second. "Why didn't ya tell me?!" 

"W- wh- how would I?!" Rin squawked. 

"I don't know?! Maybe ya could have just sat down with me and told me, instead of this -" he waved his hands around, gesturing to the bed and Rin's dick. "-Whatever this is!" 

Rin grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. "How would I know that I would flame up during an orgasm?" 

"I don't know! I'm not a demon expert!"

"Neither am I!" 

"But ya _are_ a demon!" 

"How does that change anything?!" 

"I don't know!" Bon groaned before fishing his clothes off of the floor and putting them back on. He stood up and stretched.

"So what, you're just going to leave?"

"Yeah, that was kind of the plan." Bon grumbled as he looked back at Rin.

"The fuck, man?" Rin sighed as he stood up as well. "How does this change anything?"

"Uh, yer a _demon_ , Rin. This changes _everything_!"

"But _how?!_ I mean, I've been a demon this entire time! Have I ever tried to kill you?" Rin asked. Bon began to count on his fingers. "Forget I asked that." 

"Look, the point is that ya never told me. I trusted ya with all of my secrets, Am I not trustworthy? Did you think that I would abandon ya or something? I'm just leaving now because I need to think, okay? I'm not leaving forever." Bon muttered, then walked back over to Rin and planted a kiss on his cheek. "and I'm defiantly not leaving you"

Rin blushed and looked away for a second. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I was just afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure." Rin blew out a sigh. "Do you have to leave tonight?" Bon thought for a second, then sighed.

"No, I can stay. I'm not angry anymore, don't worry."

"That's good, now can we finish what we started?" Rin mumbled as he reached into Bon's pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 15 minutes on my phone when I woke up so if it sucks that's why
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! If you want to get ahold of me for requests, questions, etc. you can message me on my tumblr, @TrueCrossGhoul


End file.
